This application claims the priority of German application 196 22 953.7 filed in Germany on Jun. 7, 1996, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a folding top for a vehicle, particularly a passenger car. Certain preferred embodiments relate to a folding top wherein, on both control arms of respective longitudinal sides of the folding top structure, plural roof frame sections are provided such that roof frame sections of the forward folding top section and of the control arms form a three-part lateral roof frame mutually adjoining flush with the shell in the closed position of the folding top.
From German Patent Document DE 44 41 666 C1 a folding top for a passenger car is known in which case a large-surface, dimensionally stable folding top section arranged adjacent to the windshield frame is connected on its two longitudinal sides by way of two control arms respectively with a folding top bearing on the vehicle body side. On the dimensionally stable forward folding top section and on the exterior B-column control arm, one continuous roof frame section respectively is provided on which the folding top cover and the sealing body can be fixed.
It is an object of the invention to further develop the roof frame sections for fixing the folding top covering and the sealing bodies on a folding top structure of the initially mentioned type such that, in its sunk rear-side depositing position, the folding top linkage requires as little space as possible, particularly in the vertical direction.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing an arrangement wherein on both control arms of respective longitudinal sides of the folding top structure, plural roof frame sections are provided such that roof frame sections of the forward folding top section and of the control arms form a three-part lateral roof frame mutually adjoining flush with the shell in the closed position of the folding top.
Principal advantages achieved by means of the invention are that, because of the only section-type mounting of lateral roof frame sections on both control arms, the space requirement for the sunk rear-side depositing position of the folding top is significantly reduced, particularly in the vertical direction (flat construction). The deposited folding top harmonically matches the vehicle contour.
By means of the partial mounting of roof frame sections on both control arms of each longitudinal side of the vehicle, a three-piece lateral roof frame is formed so that also folding tops with a styling-caused, relatively long roof frame can be accommodated in a fully sunk manner in a rear-side receiving space.
A perfect sealing transition of the two roof frame sections which ensures the sealing function is ensured by the provided fixing device between the two control arms. At least the roof frame section on the forward control arm has an adjustable construction in order to ensure visually perfect connections to the roof frame sections disposed in front and behind.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.